


money bunny

by klesek



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blupees, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Soft Legend (Linked Universe), legend knows how to hold a blupee because rabbits, wild is just :windconfused: because blupees always run away from him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek
Summary: Rumor has it... strange little blue glowing rabbits that drop rupees live in the forests of Hyrule, especially around fairy fountains!And what do you know, it seems there's another way to get rupees from a blupee besides shooting it or hitting it or bombing it or-basically blupees let legend get near them and legend knows how to hold rabbits
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133





	1. money bunny

**Author's Note:**

> i have a rabbit and i used tips on how to actually hold a rabbit in this but don't always trust me, look it up first  
> rabbits are fragile and they don't like it when they aren't secure or safe  
> also don't pick up wild animals

“Legend!” Wild called out. “Where are you?”

They were in Wild’s Hyrule and Legend was missing. Thank Hylia they were near Kakariko Village, so he couldn’t be too far or in danger.

Still, Hyrule was dangerous. Legend could fight, he could take care of himself. But that didn’t change the fact that there were still these black-blooded monsters. 

“Legend!”

Wild sighed when there was once again no response. He started up the path to go to the nearby fairy fountain. Cotera might have seen Legend.

He got up to the shrine on the hill and turned to go down the path, but he was stopped by something in front of him.

Legend! Petting a blupee?

Wild ran up to him. “There you are-”

The blupee ran away. Legend watched it run away, then turned to glare at Wild.

“You scared it!” Legend accused. 

“The tiniest noise scares blupees!” Wild said defensively. “Besides, we need to get back to Kakariko Village, it’s almost night!”

Legend frowned. He picked up the rupees the blupee left and got up. The two walked back down the path, and as they were passing the shrine, Wild asked a question.

“How were you petting the blupee?” he asked.

Legend glanced at him. “I was just petting it,” he said, as if that explained anything. “It gave me rupees, and then  _ you _ scared it off.”

Wild stopped. “Blupees don’t let anyone near them, though,” he said. “They run off, and you can only get rupees from it by shooting it, hitting it, or bombing-”

“YOU BOMB IT?” Legend yelled. “Why would you  _ bomb _ a rabbit for money?”

Wild backed up. “It’s easy and gets a lot of rupees out of it!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to bo-”

“Everything okay up here?”

The two stopped arguing to look at where the voice had come from. Sky was standing there, looking worried, then happy when he saw them. “Oh, hey Legend! We were wondering where you were!”

“WILD IS BOMBING RABBITS!” Legend yelled.

Sky froze, not expecting that. “I. What?” He looked at Wild, who looked quite annoyed.

“They’re blupees, not rabbits!” Wild argued. “And I’m kinda supposed to, that’s how you get rupees from them!”

“Do they like that you’re bombing them?” Legend countered. “No, they don’t. And there are other ways to get rupees from them, as you just saw.”

“Not really, since you’re the only one that can do that!”

“How do you know you’re not just killing rabbits for money when you could be petting them?”

“YOU CAN’T KILL THE BLUPEES, AND THEY AREN’T RABBITS!”

“THEN WHAT ARE THEY?”   
  
“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!”

“HEY!”

Sky yelled. He didn’t usually yell.

Legend and Wild turned to look at him, shocked.

“Stop arguing,” Sky said cooly, ignoring the fact that he just yelled. “Wild, maybe you should try to pet the blupees. Legend, maybe you should accept that you’re soft.”

At first, Wild just looked away, but then snickered at Legend’s offended gasp.

“I-I’m not soft!” Legend said, blushing. “I’m just not an animal killer!”

Wild laughed, ignoring Legend’s second sentence. “You are definitely soft,” he said.

Legend glared at him.

“Anyways,” Wld continued. “We should get back to the others.”

Sky nodded. “I think everyone is back and just waiting for us to come back.”

“Then let’s get going,” Legend said, walking ahead.

Sky smiled and jogged after him, Wild following.

~~~

Back at the inn at Kakariko, the other Links were waiting for Sky, Wild and Legend to come back.

Warriors was outside waiting, the others inside. He was looking around, watching the residents of Kakariko go inside for the night.

“Hey Wars!”

Warriors looked to where the voice had come from and saw Wild and Sky, running up. “Found Legend!” Wild said.

“Oh, great!” Warriors said, smiling. He then frowned, realizing that Legend was, in fact, not with them. “And… where exactly is he?”

Wild’s smile quickly turned to a frown as he also realized that Legend wasn’t there. He turned around. “He was literally just right there!”

Sky looked around too. “He was… I wonder if he got lost?”

Wild shook his head. “In the two minutes it took to get over here? I highly doubt it. Hyrule would be the one likely to do that.”

“Then where is he?” Warriors asked.

And, as if on cue, Legend walked over from behind the inn, holding a small blue glowing rabbit.

Legend smirked. “Told you it’s easy to pick one up.”

“Where were you?” Wild asked.

Legend shushed him. “Shh! Don’t scare the blupee.”

Wild frowned. “Again, how are you holding it?”

Legend shrugged, careful not to disturb the now sleeping ‘blupee’. “I picked it up.”

Wild rolled his eyes. “Obviously, but how did you get it to trust you?”

Legend shrugged again. “Again, I picked it up and it didn’t care.”

Sky snickered, even though nothing funny had happened.

Legend glared at him. “Don’t.”

Sky laughed. “I won’t, but is that why?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Legend replied. 

Warriors stood up. “Well, we should probably go back inside and tell the others that you guys are back,” he said.

Legend nodded. “Lemme just put the blupee back.”

Wild went over to him. “I want to try to hold it first,” he said.

Legend shifted the blupee in his arms, waking it up but not scaring it. “Just be careful,” he said cautiously.

Wild nodded, holding out his arms.

“No,” Legend said, shifting the blupee into one arm, making sure he didn’t let go. “You need to make sure that the rabbit will feel safe and comfortable in your arms.” He moved Wild’s arms like a self hug but looser and hands facing up. “That’s how you hold it when I give it to you, then this-” he moved Wild’s arms so that his left arm was under his right elbow and his right arm was going up to his neck- “is how you hold it once you actually get it.”

Wild nodded. “Got it.”

Legend carefully handed the blupee to Wild once his arms were in the right position.

Wild held it, but it obviously wasn’t secure enough, and the blupee jumped right out of his arms and hid under the inn deck.

Legend watched it run away and hide, then slowly and quietly walked over and crouched down. He held out his hand and sat down. The blupee slowly walked over to Legend, poking its head out from under the deck. Legend then picked it up quickly and shifted it so that he was holding it securely. Its legs were on Legend’s left arm and his right arm was holding it so that it was facing him, its paws and head up near his head. The feather-like things on the top of its head were pressed back against its head, looking relaxed.

Legend smiled, petting its soft head. “That’s how you pick it up,” he said. “Like a normal bunny.”

Sky and Wild smiled too, looking at the little creature in Legend’s hands in awe.

“How do you know how to pick up a rabbit?” Warriors asked. “Do you have a pet?”

Legend froze. “I- well, you could say that-”

He was stopped by Sky, who was laughing again, even though Legend nor Warriors said nothing funny.

“What?” Warriors asked, looking at Sky, confused. “Why are you laughing?” he turned to Legend, smirking. “Anything you want to tell us?”

Legend glared at Sky, then at Warriors. “No thank you, pretty boy,” he said.

Wild cleared his throat. “Can I hold the blupee now?”

Legend smiled. “Right, remember the arm positions and don’t hold it  _ too _ tight, but make sure it knows it’s safe and secure in your arms.”

Wild put his arms in the position, and Legend carefully handed it to him. Wild moved his arms quickly but carefully to the next position, careful not to squeeze it.

The blupee looked a little confused, but didn’t try to jump away.

Wild grinned as the blupee settled in his arms. “I did it!” he said.

Legend smiled. “That you did,” he replied. He opened his bag and took out a smaller pouch. He took some small pellets out of the pouch and put them in his hand. He was about to hold his hand out to the blupee, but stopped. “Do you think it would eat rabbit food or something like rupees?”

Wild looked at the glowing animal. “I don’t know,” he said thoughtfully. “I guess we could try to feed it the rabbit food?” he looked up at Legend again. “Why do you have rabbit food, anyways?”

Legend frowned. “noneofyourbusiness…” he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear him. “Anyways,” he continued. “Let’s try the food.”

He held out his hand with the pellets to the blupee. The blupee sniffed at the pellets, its small nose twitching. It turned its head away, instead nibbling at Wild’s tunic.

“Looks like it didn’t like the pellets,” Legend chuckled. He put the pellets back in the pouch and he pouch back in his bag and his bag back to wherever it went.

He held out his arms in the position, and Wild carefully handed the blupee back. Legend moved his arms to the other position and stroked the blupee on its fuzzy head. “Should we go inside now?”

Wild smiled. “We probably should.”

Warriors cleared his throat. “Am I not going to get any context for this rabbit animal?”

Wild laughed. “So basically, this is a blupee, a little rabbit-thing that drops rupees when you shoot it, hit it, bomb it etc. etc. They run away from everyone, except Legend apparently, and he also hates the fact that I shoot the blupees to get rupees from them.”

Warriors nodded slowly. “...ah.”

Legend glared at Wild. “Just cuz it runs away from you doesn’t mean you should shoot it,” he said

Wild glared back. “I’m sorry that I’m apparently too intimidating for a magic wild rabbit!”

Sky stepped in between them “Maybe don’t argue?” he suggested (though it didn’t sound like a suggestion). “Again?”

Legend glared, but just went back to petting the blupee. Wild smiled, seemingly having forgotten that the other two were there.

~~~

Wind was sitting on the edge of the bed he was sharing with Four (not that anyone was asleep yet, it wasn’t that late yet). He was just waiting for the others to come back. 

_ They’ve been gone for a while… wonder if they’re okay,  _ he thought.

He flopped backwards onto the bed. Four, Time, Twilight and Hyrule were playing cards. He had been too, but had been disqualified for cheating. (He was getting sloppy, being away from the pirates who didn’t give a shit whether you cheated.)

Wind was bored, really bored.

He wasn’t as bored when he heard and saw Wild, Sky Warriors and Legend walk in, Legend holding a little glowing blue bunny.

“There you guys are!!” Wind exclaimed. “Why do you have a bunny? What’s its name? Can we keep it? Can I hold it? Will it bite me if I hold it? Does it-”

“Woah woah woah,” Warriors said. “One question at a time, sailor.”

Wind put on his pouty face, but he was very excited to see what the strange little bunny was.

Legend was petting the bunny on its head, and the bunny was leaning into his chest, seemingly falling asleep.

Time and the other three Links at the table stopped their card game, getting up to see what Wind was yelling about.

“What’s going on?” Hyrule asked.

“Legend’s got a glowing bunny and I don’t know why!” Wind responded excitedly.

Hyrule blinked. “Why do you have a glowing bunny, Legend?” he asked.

“It’s a blupee,” Legend explained. “If you shoot it, hit it or bomb it, you can get money from it. OR, you could pet it and get money from it. Much more satisfying and cute and soft and not harming any rabbits.”

Wind immediately reached up to pet it, but Legend shifted his arms so that the blupee was out of reach. “Nope, not yet,” Legend said. “First the blupee has to get to know you and you have to understand how to be careful with the blupee, just like a rabbit.”

Wind pulled his hand back, still looking at it curiously. “Can I try to pet it?” he asked.

Legend sat down on the bed next to him. “Scritch it between the feather things on its head, bunnies like that and this little guy seems to like it too, but be careful. Rabbits in general are very fragile.”

Wind scratched the blupee’s head, and the head feathers drooped down in relaxation.

Legend smiled. “Looks like it’s a little tired.”

“Can we keep it?” Wind asked. “Pleaseeeeee?”

“First of all,” Legend started, “I’m not the one to make the final decision here, why are you asking me, and second of all, we probably shouldn’t, as it’s a wild animal.”

Wind practically deflated. The blue bee was interesting and cute and soft (and made Legend soft, too). “But it’s so cute and soft and it likes you!”

Legend smiled sadly. “Yeah, but it isn’t a pet and isn’t supposed to be a pet. It’s a wild animal, no matter how tame it is.”

“I hate to say it,” Time said. “But he’s right, sailor. We can pet it for a bit, hold it if it’ll let you, but we can’t keep it.”

“I know…” Wind said sadly, then brightened up. “Can I hold it?”

Legend glanced at the blupee, then at Wild. “Can you hold it real quick?” He asked Wild.

Wild nodded and held out his arms in a position like he was holding ingredients to cook with. Legend handed him the bunny and Wild then moved his arms to the way Legend had been holding the bunny.

Legend then turned back to Wind. “Did you see the positions Wild put his arms in?”

Wind nodded and mimicked the arm positions. Legend moved his right arm slightly down in the second position. “You want to make sure the rabbit, or in this case the blupee, feels safe and secure, but not trapped in your arms,” Legend said.

“I think I get it,” Wind said. “I wanna hold it!”

Legend smiled and took the blupee back from Wild. “Here, put your- yep.”

Wind held his arms out in the position Wild showed him, and Legend gave him the blupee. Wind then moved his arms up the second position. The blupee pushed its face into his tunic and started nibbling it.

“Hee hee,” Wind giggled. “That tickles!”

Legend smiled. “Bunnies like to chew on anything and everything, including hair and clothes,” he said. “So watch out!”

As if on cue, the blupee started nibbling on Wind’s hair, pulling it and chewing.

Wind giggled. “Blupees are so cute…”

Legend smiled and took the blupee. He went over to the door and let the bluepee out.

He turned back and shut the door. “Well that was fun,” he said. “Anyways, I’m off to bed, I’m tired as fuck.”

“Not gonna explain why you can hold a rabbit so well?” Warriors asked, smirking.

“I’ve been on technically six adventures, I don’t think I need to explain myself,” Legend said. “Now shut your fuck and go to bed, it’s dark out.”


	2. legend's got a herd of blupees bE AFRAID-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it... On top of Satori Mountain lives a majestic horse-like creature, called the Lord of the Mountain. When it comes out, a light shines from Satori Mountain and blupees come to the pool on top by the creature.
> 
> money times for the boys, and soft bunnies for legend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a quick update! i already had this written but i forgot-  
> it's short but i thought it would be fun, might write more in the future :D

“So,” Wild began, “This is Satori Mountain, home to the Lord of the Mountain and a whole group of blupees, but only sometimes, and this is one of those sometimes.”

“What are we here for?” Wind asked. 

“To grab some money,” Wild answered. “Not the normal way, though I guess going to Satori Mountain isn’t really the ‘normal way’ anyways… the point is, we’re getting some rupees here, from the blupees.”

“Not by fucking bombing them, I hope,” Legend muttered. 

Wild rolled his eyes. “No, I said I’m doing it differently this time, and I guess it’s not really me, since the blupees still don’t let me just walk up to them.”

Legend looked at him. “You mean you want me to go over there and just start petting them all.”

“Yup.” 

“Fuck yeah.”  


  
“So I just walk on over?” Legend asked.

“Yeah,” Wild replied. “The blupees seem to run from literally everyone but you. They practically flock to you.”

Legend rolled his eyes, but walked out to the small pool.

Almost immediately, a few blupees came over to him. He crouched down and smiled, picking one up. He started petting it and a rupee just popped into existence.

He sat down by the edge of the pool, laying the blupee down on his lap. More blupees cam over to him, and Legend was soon laughing at the blupees climbing up onto his lap, almost tipping him over.

“Damn,” Warriors said. “Those blupees really like him. Wonder why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cut to sky and twi, trying not to laugh at the fact that legend only knows how to handle a bunny correctly because he is a bunny*  
>  ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this a while ago (meaning a week or two ago but it seemed like a while ago) and i just finished it so it might not make a lot of sense kajhfdkjsfsdf


End file.
